Let's look at fanfiction
by PeterPumpkinEater99
Summary: Gnomeo,Juliet and Benny are surfing the web and find themselves (woah that sounds deep). This is a story I did to pass time. This is how they respond to some fanfictions and fan art.


**boop boop boop! So how do they react lettus find out! I just like lettus.**

Gnomeo and Benny were on their new computer in an extra room. Benny leaned back in his chair "ah,the internet a place where you can lie about yourself, from your gender to where you live to your age!" He sighed. "Yeah,it seems anything is possible online, remember the computers used to be HUGE." Gnomeo adds. They praised the computer. "So what to look up." Gnomeo thought out loud. "I know this is conceded and probably won't show up,but I'm gonna look up the sexiest person alive."Benny said. "Uh, and if Juliet or worse lord redbrick or worse mum show up?" Gnomeo glanced at the door. "What no! I'm looking myself up!" Benny explained them squinted his eyes at Gnomeo "what did you think I was saying?" He asked suspiciously.

"uuuhh...so about the search-why look yourself up. That's dumb, if anything I'm the sexiest person alive. All the ladies want me! Remember prom,all my 6 girlfriends sat at one table talking and had no idea I was going out with all of them! Yeah, I'm slick like that." Gnomeo boasts. "Oh really?" A voice scoffs behind them. Gnomeo snapped around to see Juliet. He was in trouble now! Benny saw this as an opportunity. "Oh yeah!Defiantly! Gnomeo had 6 girls in the palm of his hand! And he dated them all at one time. I do believe on of the girls was the one you don't get along with, what was her name,Gnomeo? Laiyla? Yep,made out with all of 'em."Benny smirked and Gnomeo put his hands up in defense. Juliet walked towards them. "Nice try Benny." Juliet laughed.

"so what are you dorks looking up." She asked playfully. "The sexiest person alive. ME!l"Gnomeo said. "Oh no! I say it's Channing Tatum! He is uh wow hot!" Gnomeo gave her a look. "I mean, he's good looking but..."she trailed off. "So about the search-look it up already." She laughed nervously. Benny smiled and typed in his name. _Benny Montague._ Enter.

As images showed up their eyes widened. "What the?" Benny whispered. He scrolled down and saw the cover of a DVD case._ "Gnomeo & Juliet" _Hey! Whats the big deal?!" Benny shouted. "An adventure like you've never gnome,oh c'mon that is so cheesy! Was that supposed be a pun?" Juliet asked. "Hey,it's not so bad,look featuring music from Elton John." Gnomeo pointed out. "That's not the poooiiiiiinnnt?" Benny trailed off into a question seeing a drawing of him standing in front of a crystal ball making him seem taller. **(a/n: ugh! That one is so cute!)** "Aw Benny! You look adorable!" Juliet cooed. Benny went to the search bar and typed in Gnomeo and Juliet. A few options came up. _Gnomeo & Juliet 2, Gnomeo and Juliet cast,Gnomeo and Juliet James_ Mc'Avoy,ect. Benny added "fan" to it. There were suggestions to fan art and fanfictions. "Well guys, which one?" Gnomeo asked. "Fan art." Said Juliet.

Benny clicked it bravely. Picture of Gnomeo and Juliet popped up on screen. "This is super weird." Juliet says as Gnomeo nods in agreement. One picture of a painting shows up. It's Gnomeo . **(Mickey! nice job).** "Juliet can you call the guys?" Gnomeo asked. "Sure they're downstairs." she said. "HEY TYBALT,PARIS,FEATHERSTONE!" Juliet shouted and 12 seconds later Paris and tybalt were in the room staring at the Laptop.

Tybalt saw a picture of himself dancing with a rainbow background that had a caption "Blues gonna hate". Juliet laughed at the picture. "Haha! That's cool."he says until he sees a picture of His and Gnomeo's race "U mad bro?" He quotes and frowns. "Cocky." He scoffs. Gnomeo spots a drawing of Juliet kissing Paris. Gnomeo grabbed Paris by his collar "Hey! What's this!?"he growls "Art?"Paris answers "Art! Trash more like."Gnomeo lets Paris go and glares at him. They continue to scroll down until the pictures made no sence."Benny,scooch over I'm going to look up fanfiction." Juliet says. "Wow. People these days can draw." Featherstone exclaims.

They are scrolling thru an archive of stories. "Mmmm "A new life." Sounds interesting." Benny clicks the story. The Group of gnomes begin reading. "Huh. This is good." Gnomeo says. "Yeah, I suppose." Juliet agrees. As they got further into the story things got awkward between the 6 friends. "Normally I wouldn't mind this but now..." Gnomeo squirmed. The couples friends slowly turned their heads towards them. "Um, So... Just out of sheer curiosity,eh, what happened on your first date?" Benny rubbed his eyes. "Uuuhh,I-I really don't know,we met a flamingo." Gnomeo says. "Different story?" Juliet asked everyone. "Yeah!" They exited out. "That was awkward."Gnomeo whispered to his wife. "You're tellin me."

"Okay! Here's one! "My own world"! Doesn't have a lot of chapter and you and Gnomeo have kids."Featherstone says. Gnomeo and Juliet smiled at each other. They all began reading. Within each chapter the gang became more more interested. Then the last chapter was read. Juliet was at the edge of tears and the rest were shocked. They had no words for what happened. The most effected was Gnomeo. "NO!WHAT!?WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!? NOO! DO I LIVE!? TEEEELLLLL MMMEEEEE!NNOOOO! THIS SUCKS! I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF IF I DONT FIND OUT IF I LIVE OR NOT!" Gnomeo was fanboying over his own unsure death. "I-I THINK IM GONNA CRY!" He sobbed. Juliet and the rest stared at him. He looked at them and pointed at the screen. "This is the saddest story ever. The best character dies. I wouldn't have gotten attached to myself here, if I knew I was gonna die. AND SAVING SOMEONE WHO HATES ME AT THAT! I need to eat something. I'm gonna go get the Nutella." He huffs walking away from the gang. "Ugh Fanboys." She scoffed.

Gnomeo came back with the Nutella and a spoon. "New story." He said. They laugh at his silliness. "It's not funny." He said. They stop when they realize he was actually really serious. "Oh." Benny blinks. "Yeah. How would you feel if you didn't if you died? Pretty crappy I bet." He states. "Well how would you feel if you lost your memory?" Juliet retorts. "Who says girls can't race. About me,to me,for me and romantic."she says reading ahead of everyone. Gnomeo exits out of the story and clicks a new one. "In love or confused." Benny reads. After the first paragraph during Benny's dream Gnomeo's cheeks are red with anger. Gnomeo glares at Benny and everyone stays quiet waiting for his reaction. Gnomeo smiles grimly "Oh,you're dead." He says standing up,but Juliet grabs his shoulders and forces him to sit down. He growls. After reading the story Paris Frowns. "No stories about me."He sighs. "Nah,mate. No stories right NOW,I mean look at Tybalt he has a few stories. One is bound to be written." Gnomeo pats his back. "Thanks." He says. Noticing the smirk on Juliet's face he sits down. "I ship it."she giggles. "Oh yeah? I don't-wait what's a ship?" He asks before he denies.

"Ahh so glad you should ask that. A ship is when fangirl/boys Take two characters from different movies/shows or from the same movie and make them a lovely couple! Whether it's two boys or girls. Example: Kristanna and Jelsa or Larry Stylinson!" Juliet proudly explains. "Yeah I don't. Never and that's weird. Why two guys?" Gnomeo Asks weirded out. "Ew that'sdisgusting."Say Paris.

"none of us guys should ever be a "ship""gnomeo says. "Ew." Benny gags at the thought. "Alright." Thy shake hands on it. "Are we done here?" Tybalt asked. "Yeah. No more fanfiction." Nanny states turning the computer off. "I still have one more question to ask." Gnomeo says. Juliet smiles "Go ahead." She kisses his cheek. "Okay. Here it goes. WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!? AM I DEAD OR ALIVE!?" His friends groan and walk out of the room turning the light off and closing the door on the way out. They left Gnomeo in the room alone talking to himself. And just to be sure tybalt put a chair under the door knob.

**hope u enjoyed it even if you read this because you had nothing to do!hehe. Peace out ya'll. I got a denviantart account rkkat7110.**

**see ya lataas!**


End file.
